We Give Pink Stamps
We Give Pink Stamps is the third animated short directed by Isadore "Friz" Freleng and Hawley Pratt, starring The Pink Panther and The Little Man. It was written by John W. Dunn. Plot The Pink Panther secrets himself inside Gamble's Department Store so that after closing time, he can occupy the warm building for a night. But when a diminutive, pointy-nosed janitor arrives, the panther must go back into hiding. He conceals himself inside the mouth of a tiger-skin rug. When the janitor sweeps floor litter into the mouth of the rug, the Pink Panther ejects the litter and causes the janitor to think that the rug is alive. The janitor obtains a rifle and shoots the rug after the Pink Panther has crawled out of it. When the janitor spots cat prints on an escalator, he thinks the tiger-skin rug is responsible and goes back and watched to tiger's mouth to see that is anyone in the tiger-skin rug. But there wasn't anyone. The Pink Panther tries some of the store's merchandise. First, he tries some Halloween costumes and puts on his face a tiger's head. The janitor was going upstairs with escalator, but the Pink Panther with the tiger's mask goes downstairs, then janitor ran to the tiger-skin rug and watched inside. Nobody wasn't there. The janitor again obtains the rifle to fire more shots into A tiger-skin rug. Pink Panther then walked in the toy department. He finds a rocket car and read the instructions':' Rocket Car Simply to drive will not exceed 150 mph. For the youngster under 12. Then Pink Panther puts on his head a helmet and went for a drive with the rocket car. The Janitor was cleaning, but he heard the rocket car's engine sound and run to the door. He opens the door, and all is quiet. He looked around but all seem to be normal. The Pink Panther with rocket car drove on the door, but the rocket car was wrecked. Next, Pink Panther goes to the household appliances store. He watched a washing machine and then his foot. It was dirty so he went in and started the washing machine. But when Pink Panther was washed, the washing machine dries with fluff dry. Then, the Pink Panther became the fur ball. Therefore, the Pink Panther use an iron to make his fur flat. When his fur was flat, then rings telephone and Pink Panther answers it. But he had forgotten the iron and it makes a cone-shaped hole in Pink Panther. Pink Panther puts there an alarm clock. But once he was walking after seconds, The alarm clock alarms making Pink Panther cannot control Next Pink Panther tries the Miracle Automatic Chair. He sits on a chair and presses a red button. Then the chair changes to a sofa. Next, the chair changes to bed. Next, it changes to the present box. Pink Panther opens it, and the box changed to a dog. Pink Panther runs to elevator and dog attacks janitor. Then janitor hits a dog with a broom m twice. Then janitor goes to manager's room and writes a letter':' Dear Boss. I quit, I have enough money now. I am going to travel the world. Goodbye, The Janitor. Next, the Pink Panther sees a sign: Pink Passion. Perfume it's irresistable. Pink Panther sprinkles some perfume onto his face. That makes the tiger-skin rug alive. In the end, Pink Panther is also at Department Store but then comes another janitor. Pink Panther hides in a bear-skin rug and shows sign: Here we go again. Images 250px-Pink_Rocket_Car.jpg|The Pink Panther on a rocket car Credits * "The Pink Panther Theme": Henry Mancini * Producers: David H. DePatie, Friz Freleng * Director: Friz Freleng * Co-Director: Hawley Pratt * Story: John W. Dunn * Animation: Norman McCabe, Laverne Harding, Don Williams, Manny Perez, Warren Batchelder and Bob Matz. * Layout: Dick Ung * Backgrounds: Tom O'Loughlin * Film Editor: Lee Gunther * Production Supervision: Bill Orcutt * Music: William Lava Trivia *Footage had been reused for connecting bumper sequence on ''The Pink Panther Show''. *This is the Final Pink Panther Cartoon from the 1960's shown on The Pink Panther Show, Sandwiched by Two The Inspector cartoons, Le Ball and Chain Gang and Crow De Guerre. *The final appearance of The Little Man until Vitamin Pink, as with the Pink Panther cartoons between this and Vitamin Pink, The Pink Panther would go against several different characters (most of them being one time characters). Videos Category:Pink Panther Shorts Category:1965 Shorts